In temperate climates, as the seasons change, it often becomes desireable to change the nature of components employed in windows, doors and the like for controlling the passage of heat, air, dust, insects, etc. from the outside into the interior of buildings and dwellings or vice versa. Thus, during winter, extra thermal insulation is usually desireable and storm windows or "thermopane" windows are usually placed over the ordinary windows. Conversely, in the milder seasons free circulation of air through windows and doors is usually desireable, and in order to provide same without simultaneously allowing access to insects which are prevalent during such seasons, screens or permeable membranes are substituted for storm windows, doors, etc.
The problem to which the present invention is directed is that of changing from one form of environment controlling barrier to another. Conventionally storm windows (or doors) and window screens (or door screens) have been separate items each having its own supporting frame and each being more or less permanently secured thereto. Changing from one form of environment controlling element to the other, required complete removal of one, placing it in storage, and then removing the other from storage and installing it. In many cases the frames were large and cumbersome and required installation from the outside. Often a ladder was required, and even on mildly windy days, transporting a large storm window to the top of a ladder would be difficult and hazardous. In recent years various forms of extruded metal frames have come on the market, in which separate storm window and screen sections have been slidably mounted on individual, smaller sub-frames. In this way, an installation could have upper and lower storm window sections to provide complete storm window protection during winter. In addition a screen section for the lower part of the window could be provided. With such an arrangement the screen remains in the frame all year round. During winter it is slid to the up position and the lower storm window section is slid down. During summer, the respective positions of the latter two sections are reversed. Although leaving the screens and storm windows up permanently as one may do with such an arrangement, avoids the nuisance of removal, storage and exchange, it is far from a happy solution. The screen collects dirt or dust, and it impairs the passage of light even when clean. Its presence likewise impedes window washing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and convenient way to mount an environment controlling barrier in at least a portion of a passage into a dwelling or the like whereby the barrier may be quickly installed or removed and replaced, and whereby transportation to and from storage is simple and convenient.
Another object is to provide a simple "do it yourself" kit for installing storm windows, screens, or other impervious or semi-impervious sheet material in access passages to dwellings or the like.